Kalos: el viaje
by Sr.Caco
Summary: Traducción. Con un poco de aliento de Alexa, Ash, junto con Pikachu, han decidido explorar la Región de Kalos. Lo que no sabe es que su pasado se pondrá al día con el. Conocerá nuevas personas, así como a viejos amigos. Ash y Pikachu pondrán ha prueba su vinculo como nunca antes. Amourshipping.
1. Un Nuevo comienzo

Bueno. Vamos por partes, se que ha algunos no le gustan los mensajes de Autor al comienzo, pero esta sera la primera y la ultima que verán, lo que tenga que decir en los otros capítulos los hago a lo ultimo (y eso, si tengo algo que decir)

Estos es una traducción de la historia original "The Kalos Trip" de la autora sleepy16. Ella me dio la autorización de traducirlo ,dudas o algo de que esto sea así le preguntan a ella.

Por favor, no estoy esperando una lluvia de Reviews o algo así, hago esto por gusto y porque me parece que ustedes merecen leer esta magnifica historia al español, pero si, ayúdenme ha mejorar mi traducción y mi escritura, si pueden. No duden en señalarme mis errores, y si quieren en como corregirlos

Advertencia: no se les ocurra tratar de leer esta historia por Google traductor, Al menos de que tengan dos yemas bien puestas, porque realmente lo que ocurre ahi son crímenes de lesa humanidad contra la escritura (aunque yo no soy mejor jejeje)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Pokémon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenece al que deba pertenecer (al que no recuerdo realmente)

Aclaraciones

"Estoy Hablando" están hablando

"_Estoy Pensando_" están pensando

"ESTOY GRITANDO" están gritando

"**Esto es para resaltar" **Esto es para resaltar diálogos o palabra importantes

* * *

"Bueno, si quieres puedes venir conmigo Ash," fue todo lo que dijo Alexa. De pie en la residencia Ketchum, en la habitación de invitados para ser más específicos, estaba Alexa revisando sus pertenencias para saber que pudo haberse quedado. No muy lejos de ella estaba Ash de pie, en la entrada de la habitación con Pikachu en el suelo escuchando la conversión que los dos humanos estaban teniendo.

"No sé... quiero decir... acabo de volver de una aventura. Cilan e Iris están explorando Kanto y mamá esta alegre de que por fin estoy en casa otra vez." Mirando hacia abajo con una ligera depresión, Ash pudo haberse separado de Cilan e Iris hace sólo una semana, pero ya los extrañaba mucho.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, trato de animarlo "ahhh, vamos Ash, yo nunca en mi vida, había tenido tantas experiencias, en tan poco tiempo, hasta que te he conocí." Es cierto, en el tiempo que Alexa había estado viajando con Ash, había tenido numerosos encuentros con el Equipo Rocket, conoció un Druddigon variocolor, y Clair sólo para nombrar unos pocos. También había valorado la hospitalidad de Delia, así como estaba fascinada por todos los de encanto de Pueblo Paleta.

En ese momento, el rostro de Ash regreso a la vida. "Usted tenía toda mi curiosidad, pero ahora tienes mi atención. Así que ¿puedo inscribirme para viajar a la región Kalos?."

La nativa de Kalos fue sorprendida por el rápido cambio de actitud de Ash. Como si fuera un actor de algún tipo.

El roedor amarillo tampoco pudo contener su alegría .

"Pi Pikachu." esta vez Pikachu mostro la misma cantidad de emoción que su entrenador ante la expectativa de una nueva aventura.

"_No es de extrañar que estos dos sean tan grandes amigos._" Con la sola observación de Ash y Pikachu, nadie, ni siquiera Alexa, podía decir con certeza el tamaño de la unión de estos dos.

"Jajaja, bueno amigo, sé que usted estás tan entusiasmado tanto como yo, pero primero tienes que preguntarle a tu mamá." Y con esa bomba, Ash se levantó en pie de lucha, con Pikachu siguiéndolo, por supuesto, y el dúo dejó la habitación de Alexa.

"_Wow Ash, es único en su clase_." Con este pensamiento, Alexa salió de la habitación apagando las luces al salir.

* * *

Mientras tanto nos encontramos con Delia sentado en una máquina de coser, con Mr. Mime a su lado.

"Después de ver los Pokémon de Alexa, no hay duda de Ash querrá volver a viajar. Sólo ha pasado una semana y ya va irse tan pronto. Ojalá pudiera hacer que se quedara un poco más de tiempo, pero no puedo evitar que crezca ".

Con los años, Delia se había vuelto muy hábil en la confección de ropa. Su patrón de costura rivaliza fácilmente con las mejores máquinas de coser y nadie tiene un buen ojo para hacer que colores extraños coincidan como ella lo hace.

"Listo, quedo perfecto. Esperemos que Ash le guste."

"Mime, Mr. Mime". coincidiendo con Delia, Mr. Mime ayudó a organizar los materiales.

"Ahora todo lo que falta es que Ash me diga cuando planea viajar." La idea de que su único hijo emprenda otro largo viaje fue suficiente para llevar a Delia a las lágrimas. Sintiendo el dolor de la madre de Ash, Mr. Mime sólo podía soportar por haciendo todo lo posible para consolar a Delia.

"Lo siento Mr. Mime, es sólo que Ash ha crecido tanto, siempre ha sido independiente, pero ahora se está convirtiendo en un hombre joven. No podría estar más feliz." Y, poco a poco dejó de llorar.

Tiempo después, Alexa baja las escaleras. Al ver la mamá de Ash, ella decidió iniciar una pequeña conversación.

"Hola señora Ketchum."

"Por favor, llámame Delia."

"Oh lo siento por eso Delia, sólo quería darle las gracias por toda su ayuda. Usted y Ash me han mostrado que Kanto está lleno de gente maravillosa" Alexa declaró.

"No hay problema, y gracias por hacer que mi Ash visite la casa antes de ir a ver a sus Pokémon en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak."

"¿Cómo lo ..."

"Como madre de Ash, sé lo imprudente que puede ser. También sé lo cabeza dura y el hambre que por lo general posee." La madre de pelo castaño sólo se rió de los recuerdos de su propio hijo y sus hábitos.

Sin saberlo, Alexa tuvo los mismos pensamientos que Delia y también dejó escapar una leve risa. Al hacer contacto visual con Delia, ambas dejaron escapar una risa a costa de Ash.

"Haha, wow Delia, usted realmente conoce a Ash."

"Y al parecer, usted también."

Al darse cuenta, las dos mujeres sólo podían seguirse riendo.

* * *

En tanto afuera, era un día brillante y soleado en pueblo Paleta. con pocos nubes aquí y allá, con una agradable brisa para refrescarse, así es como el día avanza en este pequeño pueblo.

En el camino,el entrenador Pokémon principal de Pueblo Paleta, junto con su inseparable Pikachu, se dirigían al mundialmente famoso, Laboratorio del profesor Oak.

"¿Estás listo Pikachu? Una nueva aventura nos espera, tú y yo contra el mundo." Ash no podía contener su emoción.

"Pi Pika Pikachu." El roedor también compartió el entusiasmo de su entrenador doblando sus manos en un puño lanzándolo en el aire.

"SI PIKACHU, ese es el espíritu."

"PIKACHU PI"

Su entusiasmo, sin embargo duró poco, ya que Ash al estar tan preocupado por expresar su emoción, no se dio cuenta a la cerca que se acercaba.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

y consecuentemente al no darse cuenta de la señal **Precaución Cerca Eléctrica** , Ash estaba recibiendo una dosis saludable de electricidad. Pikachu, siendo un tipo eléctrico, sólo sintió una sensación de cosquilleo.

"¡Pika Pika!" El ratón estaba en el suelo revolcándose de la risa, al ver a su entrenador convertirse en la .

"¡Hey te parece gracioso!, ¿porque no vienes tu a probarlo?."

Después de su ataque de risa, Pikachu se levantó y subió a la cerca. saltó arriba y abajo tocando todos los cables y burlándose de su entrenador al mismo tiempo.

"Oh sí, ¿te parece divertido? así que usted puede perfectamente irse olvidando la botella de salsa de tomate de esta noche."

"Pika Pika Pikachu."

"Diablos. Odio cuando usted puede hacer eso."

El Profesor Oak al sentir una conmoción afuera y fue a comprobar que era, sólo para encontrarse con que Ash fue sorprendido por la valla. De nuevo.

"Y yo que creía que después de la tercera vez usted iba a aprender." después de Poner a un lado ese pensamiento, el Profesor Pokémon se acerco a Ash

desde una distancia segura de la valla.

"hey Ashy mi muchacho, ¿en que puedo ayudarte hoy."

"Sólo vine aquí para despedirme de todos mis Pokémon, una vez más."

"Y puedo suponer que usted y Pikachu van a viajar de nuevo."

"¡Sí, por supuesto!."

"¿Puedo preguntar dónde, si no es demasiada molestia?"

"A la Región Kalos."

Con la mención de la región de Kalos , la cara del profesor Oak se volvió inexpresivo. Era casi como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

Colocando una sonrisa falsa y una firme voz alegre, "¿Por qué has elegido un buen lugar para viajar a mi chico. Hay un montón de Pokémon nativos de Kalos que no se puede encontrar en cualquier otro lugar en este mundo."

"_Hhhmmm, el Profesor Oak tiene una mirada extraña en su rostro. Probablemente esta pensando en la cerca_." Este pensamiento trajo de vuelta Ash.

"Profesor, ¿Por qué coloco una cerca eléctrica?"

"Ohhh, mi hijo, es para la protección."

"Pero mis Pokémon son más que capaces de protegerse a sí mismos y al rancho."

"Bueno, es más para proteger al mundo exterior. Usted ve mucha gente pasar y cuando ven muchos Pokémon raros aquí, tratan de capturarlos."

"Pero todavía no entiendo porque los protegería."

"Para que ellos no sean atacado por los muchos Tauros corriendo, los hice muy doloroso para ellos al hacer contacto con la cerca."

Un sudor por la frente caen por el pensamiento, Ash sabía qué tan efectivo es en realidad la cerca. Después de ser sorprendido tres veces por el mismo, no hay manera de que alguien querría estar cerca de él. Cambiando su tren de pensamiento, Ash empezó a hablar. "Como Alexa se va mañana, mi mamá está planeando en hacer una cena para ella y me pidió que lo invitara a usted."

"¿Y yo con mucho gusto acepto la invitación. Gracias, y quiero saber si les puedo colaborar de alguna forma."

"No, Mi mamá dijo que sólo tiene que estar allí alrededor de las seis." Dicho esto, Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron en dirección a su casa.

"Bueno amigo, la única persona que falta decirle es mamá. Espero que no lo tome mal."

"Pika Pikachu." Tan pronto como Ash dejo de hablar Pikachu rápidamente saltó de los hombros de Ash y comenzó su carrera de regreso a la casa.

"Hey, Nunca dije EMPECEMOS UNA CARRERA." No mucho después, el adolescente Kanto comenzó a correr, de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Al pasar el tiempo el cielo empezó a tener un color naranja significando que el sol se pondrá pronto.

En el interior del hogar Ketchum, Delia estaba preparando la comida junto con Mr. Mime y Alexa. No importa la cantidad de veces que Delia dijo que no necesitaba ayuda , Alexa insistió. Delia estaba a punto de terminar la cocción, mientras que Alexa acomodaba la mesa.

En otra parte de la casa, Ash y Pikachu estaba pensando de nuevo en sus viejas aventuras, en sus viejos amigos, y en el que futuro podría tener. Rompiendo el silencio del

adolescente pelinegro, sonó el timbre.

"Ash por favor revise la puerta por mi", exclamó Delia.

"Estoy en ello."

Rápidamente levantándose de la cama, Ash salió corriendo de la habitación. En una internada por las escaleras, Ash abrió la puerta y encontró el Profesor Oak en pie.

"Hola Ash, espero no haber llegado demasiado pronto."

Viniendo desde atrás, Delia respondió "No profesor, llego justo a tiempo."

Sin saber que su madre estaba detrás, Ash se sobresalto.

"Mamá, ¿por qué me asusta de esta manera?"

"La comida está lista." al saber que esas palabras lo haría olvidar de todo, la morena envió Ash a lavarse las manos.

Tan rápido como Ash se fue regresó.

"Estoy listo para comer."

"Los viejos hábitos nunca cambian."

Con la mesa preparada, gracias a Alexa, todos tomaron sus asientos. Profesor Oak estaba sentado al otro lado de Ash mientras Delia y Alexa estaban una frente ala otra.

"Wow Delia ¿Seguro usted fue con todo en la cocina."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer", dijo Delia. "Por cierto, gracias por ayudar ha arreglar la mesa. Esa era una carga sobre mis hombros."

Mientras que todo el "Gracias de" se estaba diciendo, Ash había terminado la comida.

Como siempre, lo que parecía suficiente comida como para alimentar al mundo convirtió en la cena de Ash.

"Bueno, eso fue genial Delia, como siempre, me gustó mucho su comida."

"Oh, sí, gracias, esto puede incluso competir con la comida de Cilan, verdad Ash."

"No poder hablar, debo comer." Las palabras eran apenas audibles como Ash estaba demasiado ocupado llenándose la boca. Pikachu fue, obviamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de

su entrenador.

"Delia, una vez más, gracias por todo. Voy a recordar siempre su amabilidad, así como la del Profesor Oak. Además Ash, sin ti, yo no podría haber tenido grandes aventuras."

"por favor, no es como si nunca nos volviésemos a ver ", afirmó Delia alegremente.

Con la realización que Alexa se va pronto, Ash sabía que tenía que hacer claras sus intenciones.

"Mamá, tengo algo que decir." Mirando hacia abajo, Ash sabía que esto probablemente herir los sentimientos a su madre, sobre todo porque se trata de algo de último minuto.

"Quiero viajar de nuevo,

pero esta vez en la región Kalos."

El rostro de Delia repente se convirtió en un tono negro mientras miraba con tristeza. Haciendo lentamente levantándose de su silla, se alejó lentamente.

"Hombre yo seguro debí haber dicho algo antes." Era una pena; que la emoción Ash se convirtió en decepción. Profesor Oak y Alexa también pudieron sentir la tristeza del azabache.

Una vez más, Delia vuelve a entrar en la cocina con su rostro todavía abajo. En una fracción de segundo, su alegre sonrisa reaparece.

"Querido Ash, si usted se tiene que ir, prepare esta ropa nueva para ti." Sin un momento que perder, ella saca una camisa hecha especialmente para Ash.

"Gracias mamá, eres la mejor mamá que he tenido."

con una sonrisa Delia responde: "Cariño yo soy su única madre."

Dándose cuenta de su error, todo el mundo se ríe incluyendo Ash de si.

* * *

Revelándose la nueva meta de Ash y la respuesta de su madre, sólo se puede pensar que la vida es grande. Fuera de la casa de tamaño normal hay tres personas que acechan a sus habitantes de la azotea. Estos tres son los más conocidos de su clase. Ellos no son mas que el Equipo Rocket.

"Hmm la Región Kalos, muy interesante."

Con pasión Jessie responde: "Bueno, si el tonto se va sólo nos deja con una opción."

"Seguimos al tonto y arrebatamos a su Pikachu," dijo mientras Meowth salta en alegría.

"Wwooobbufettt."

Después de una larga ausencia, el Pokémon de Jessie finalmente ha vuelto al grupo. Recordando su Pokémon, Jessie, James y Meowth sigilosamente hacen su camino desde la

azotea hacia el globo Meowth. Desmontando del globo de la casa, desaparecen en el horizonte.

A medida que desaparecen al hombre de pelo azul se pregunta: "¿Cómo es posible que nadie se dio cuenta."

"Cuando se trata de ser el maestro del disfraz, yo no soy ningún aficionado." Meowth declaró con orgullo.

"Por favor, por tu culpa el jefe casi nos despide." Enojado, Jessie comienza a luchar contra el gato.

"Hey, si no fuera por mi rápida acción, estaríamos pidiendo comida ahora mismo."

Añadiendo su granito de arena, James dijo, "¿no Siempre pedimos o robamos nuestra comida?."

"No te metas cabeza azul." De la frustración, Jessie empuja ha James demasiado duro, en el viaje James golpea los controles del globo. El

impacto fue suficiente para empezar a volar chispas y explotar el globo.

"Un día. Aunque sea un día... ¿no podemos salir volando?."con Lágrimas en los ojos, Jessie aprieta sus manos en señal de frustración.

"Oh, bueno, de vuelta al trabajo, supongo." Derrotado, James simplemente extiende sus brazos y piernas como si estuviera volando.

"Vaya, a quién le importa, Región Kalos allá vamos."

"Wooobbuffett."

Al unísono los tres gritan su eslogan, "el Equipo Rocket ha despegando otra ves."

A medida que la noche se alarga, varios Pokémon nocturno, como Hoothoot y Noctowl se pueden escuchar en todo el paisaje. Otra vez de nuevo en la residencia Ketchum, todo el

mundo está dormido. Todos, excepto dos.

"Pikachu", gritó el roedor a su entrenador con preocupación. Él fue despertado por el giro de Ash.

"Hey amigo, no puedo creer que mañana sea el gran día." Mirando hacia el techo Ash comienza a formular planes para su nueva aventura.

"Pika Pika." y después de recogerse como una bola, Pikachu hizo su camino por debajo de las mantas y el estómago de Ash. En un agudo bostezos Pikachu hizo, "Chaa."

"Lo siento amigo, debes descansar un poco." y al quedarse quieto por amor a Pikachu, Ash comenzó a recordar el silencio del profesor Oak.

"¿Por qué habría que hacer esa cara extraña y luego fingir que no pasó nada. Tengo la sensación de que esta ocultando algo... Si es así, probablemente debe ser lo mejor." Con estos

últimos pensamientos, el entrenador finalmente se quedó dormido.


	2. Una Nueva Region, Un nuevo Destino

Editado 4/11/2015

Disclaimer: Pokémon y su franquicia no son de mi propiedad (seria raro que me demandaran, ummm Pero por si las moscas)

* * *

**Una Nueva Región Un nuevo Destino parte 1**

Una suave brisa empujó las cortinas a un lado y un Pokémon pájaro pió por un nuevo día.

Al ver volar al Pokémon cerca de su casa, una mujer de pelo marrón llamada Grace saluda al Fletchling.

"Buen día Fletchling, espero que hayas tenido una buena noche de descanso."

"Fletchling."

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Hey ¿qué tal si despiertas a Serena para que desayune?. Chica perezosa, fui una vez, pero como de costumbre, una vez no es suficiente."

En ese momento, el Pokémon petirrojo se dirigió a la habitación de Serena.

Grace conociendo los hábitos de su hija, tuvo tiempo mas que suficiente para preparar el desayuno. Por otro lado Fletchling llegó a la habitación asignada listo para despertar a la hija perezosa de su propietario.

Con la puerta entreabierta, el pequeño Pokémon pájaro no tuvo ningún problema para entrar a la habitación. Con sólo un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana, Fletchling hizo su camino hacia la "bella" durmiente. Aterrizando en la cabeza, Fletchling decide darle un "beso" (le picotea la cabeza) para remediar la somnolencia.

"Ahhh, !por que me despiertas de esta manera¡." Sin darse cuenta de que estaba en la orilla de la cama, Serena cae al suelo. Momento después, Fletchling aterriza en el lazo rosa de la pelirrubia.

"Wow ¿ya es de mañana?, debo de estar lista para el desayuno." y como si su estómago la estuviese estado escuchando, empieza a gruñir a causa del hambre. Riéndose por la sincronización Serena dijo "Jaja, hablando del diablo."

Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, ella extiende sus brazos para abrirla. Mirando hacia abajo por un momento para protegerse de la luminosidad del sol, la rubia en pijama toma una respiración profunda para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

* * *

En Pueblo Paleta el Sol no había salido en el horizonte, pero ya levantado antes de que nadie, Ash se encontraba en su habitación acomodando los suministros que le serian útiles para su nueva aventura.

"Vamos a ver... Pokeball, Pociones, Sanatodo, comida extra, bueno Pikachu parece que ya estamos listos para el rock and roll".

Lanzado un puño al aire, el ratón eléctrico grito, "Pika Pikachu."

"Vamos amigo, no haremos esperar a mamá y a los demás ." Cuando Ash se disponía a dejar la habitación, Pikachu salta a su hombro.

Al salir, Ash se da la vuelta para mirar su habitación, a sabiendas que seria la última vez que ambos estarían allí por un buen tiempo.

"Pikachu", dijo el Pokémon mientras agitaba una mano delante de su entrenador. Rompiendo sus pensamientos, Pikachu se pregunta que seria lo que estaría pensando .

"Disculpa amigo, no es nada que tengas que preocuparse." Mientras tranquilizaba a Pikachu, Ash olvido que su propia casa tenía escaleras.

"AAHHH TENEMOS ESCALERAS."

Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, Pikachu es capaz de saltar de los hombros de su entrenador en vez de caer con él. Y una vez más, Pikachu tenia un ataque de risa habitual. Con Ash en la parte inferior de la escalera, Golpeado, y en la parte de arriba el ataque de risa de Pikachu, todos en la casa se despiertan por la conmoción.

Al ser la más cercana a la habitación de Ash, Alexa fue la primera en salir. Al llegar a la escena, vio a un Pikachu muriéndose de la risa, y un Ash de bruces contra el suelo, con una cara de semi-conciencia. Sin necesidad de alguna explicación, Alexa fue capaz de sumar dos más dos.

"Parece que alguien se ha despertado demasiado temprano", dijo una Alexa juguetona.

A su vez se escucho la voz de otra persona. Siendo la única que faltaba, Ash y Alexa sabían quién era.

"Ashy querido, por favor ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Sé que estas muy emocionado y todo, pero no es excusa para que usted pueda estar rodando por las escaleras", dijo Delia con su tono maternal.

"¿Quieren decir que yo era el único que estaba despierto?."

Sonriendo por el comportamiento habitual del niño, Delia dijo, "Sí corazón, el avión sale dentro de unas tres horas."

"Bueno Ash, al menos ahora sé lo decidido que estás de viajar de nuevo." Afirmando lo obvio, Alexa le dice a Delia un "buenos días". Una vez que todo está dicho y hecho, ambas mujeres empiezan a prepararse para el nuevo día.

Al Levantarse del piso, Ash se da la tarea en recoger las pertenencias que cayeron de su mochila. Poco después, Pikachu también se une en lo que parece ser, la búsqueda del tesoro más corto que han participado.

"Me vengare de ti algún día."

Burlándose del adolescente pelinegro, Pikachu saca la lengua y agita su cola como si estuviera diciendo "Atrápame si puedes". Pero al no caer más en el truco del roedor, Ash recoge los elementos restantes y se sienta en el sofá cercano. Pikachu, sabiendo que Ash ya no cae en las viejas bromas, salta al regazo de su entrenador.

"No te preocupes amigo, no voy hacer nada en tu contra jejeje" Ash dice de manera tranquila, mientras acaricia a Pikachu.

Con culpabilidad, Pikachu agacha su cabeza queriendo haber sido más cariñoso. Una vez que el adolescente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba molestando, toma la palabra para animar a su mejor amigo. "Oye no te sientas mal, yo también me he reído por el accidente. De verdad,"

"Piiika." Aceptando el perdón de Ash, Pikachu se consideraba una de las criaturas más afortunada del mundo. No todos los días te encuentras alguien como Ash o su familia y amigos. El ratón también sabía que las aventuras con el nunca son aburridas.

"Descanse un poco Pikachu; parece que después de todo despertamos un poco temprano."

Ante los hechos ocurridos en la última media hora, Pikachu decide que una siesta es la mejor forma de matar el tiempo. recogiéndose como una bola, en el regazo de Ash, Pikachu suelta un bostezo señalando su somnolencia. y luego, Ash sigue el ejemplo de su Pokémon.

* * *

"Hermano, ¿por que nunca tenemos retadores en el gimnasio?" pregunta una niña pequeña de cabeza amarilla. Vestida con una camisa marrón y con un lazo negro de adorno , Bonnie es la pequeña hermana de Clemont. Junto con su camisa, también llevaba una pequeña falda blanca que se extendía hacia el exterior y unos pantalones de ciclista, para rematar tiene una bolsa de color amarillo que se encuentra en su hombro y unos zapatos de color rosa.

"Bueno... es porque como requisito, para que un entrenador, me rete, debe tener como mínimo al menos cuatro medallas de gimnasio." Respondió a Bonnie el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose conocido como Clemont.

Clemont tiene el pelo amarillo y esta vestido con un traje azul con un collar amarillo y tiras justo encima de ambas rodillas. Dos bolsillos laterales extendidos hacia el exterior como si fueran pantalones de carga. Complementando su atuendo sus gafas redondas y una mochila bastante grande.

Con una expresión confusa en su rostro Bonnie pregunta: "¿Por qué, bueno, me refiero usted puede derrotar a la mayoría de ellos de todos modos. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno veraz Bonnie, ciudad Lumiose es la ciudad más grande de Kalos. Muchos aspirantes vienen de toda la región para comenzar sus viajes como entrenadores Pokémon.

Con un gimnasio no demasiado lejos del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, muchos de los entrenadores principiantes querrán venir y desafiarme, dejándome con absolutamente nada de tiempo ".

Procesando lo que dijo su hermano mayor, Bonnie responde: "Así que para no hacer la historia mas larga, usted no quiere aplastar a todos en su primer intento."

cayéndose cómicamente por la franqueza de su hermana, Clemont sabia que Bonnie descubrió la verdadera razón. "Bueno, yo no lo diría de esa manera, pero sí. Eso y el hecho de que ciudad luminar es el centro de Kalos. con un aeropuerto y todo... significa que sería desafiado constantemente por los principiantes de otras regiones."

"Mm tiene sentido ahora. Hey, ya que no vas ha tener retadores en corto plazo, podremos ir en un viaje para explorar la región. Tengo ganas de conocer nuevos lugares", dijo su hermana menor con emoción.

Tomándose unos minutos para pensar en las opciones disponibles Clemont responde: "bueno no veo por qué no. Hagamos maleta porque nos vamos de aventura." Corriendo hasta su hermano con los brazos abiertos, Bonnie le agradece con un abrazo.

* * *

Serena por otro lado solo acaba de empezar su día. Después de lo que ella considera **El rudo despertar de Fletchling**, ella y su mamá caminan fuera de su casa para saludar a Rhyhorn.

"Buenos días Rhyhorn, veo que lo estás haciendo genial, como siempre" saluda Serena cuidando cada palabra.

Grace se alegra por la dulzura de su hija hacia el Pokémon, Grace se acerca hacia Serena y Rhyhorn. "Ahora Serena, ¿estás lista para la práctica de equitación Rhyhorn?"

Con una expresión en blanco en su cara, Serena responde con una voz monótona, "Seguro mamá, como usted diga." Dandole la espalda a su madre, la rubia vuelve a entrar a la casa para colocarse su traje de práctica.

"Arceus_, no esta vez. Bueno, tal vez algún día aprenderé a amar las carreras de Rhyhorn y llegar ser tan buena como mamá_." Caminado hacia al exterior, una vez más, Serena salio vestida con un traje rosa y un lazo rosa en la cabeza.

Dirigiéndose a los pastizales abiertos de Pueblo Vaniville, Grace decide un lugar adecuado para empezar la práctica. Encontrando la ubicación perfecta, y después de colocarle un bozal a Rhyhorn, Grace instruye a su hija en la equitación Rhyhorn. "Ok, recuerda, con el fin de montar un Rhyhorn, debes pensar como un Rhyhorn."

"Es mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo mamá."

"Relájate estarás bien."

Después que le da a Rhyhorn una suave patada a un lado, y levantarse de su posición sentada. Serena tira de las cuerdas, atadas a la boca del Rhyhorn, intentando hacer que el tipo de roca/tierra se mueva. "Vamos Rhyhorn, no tengas miedo de caminar conmigo encima de tu espalda." En ese instante, Rhyhorn empieza a moverse violentamente como si se tratara de un Ponyta.

Lamentándose, ya que ella no debió de haber dicho algo, Serena se aferra para salvaguardar su vida.

"Por favor, Rhyhorn cálmate." Al no escuchar a la humana en la parte superior de si mismo Rhyhorn comenzó a dar vueltas.

"Recuerda, querida, debes mantener la boca cerrada. Podrías morderte la lengua o un insectos puede volar hacia tu boca", gritó Grace.

"Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, ya que usted solo está viendo." Con cada segundo que pasa, Serena parecía que se estaba volviendo mejor en montar Rhyhorn.

Al darse cuenta de los progresos de su hija, Grace grita, "¡ESO ES SERENA, AHORA HAZTE UNO CON RHYHORN." Grita con pasión con el puño en alto, la mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba demasiada entusiasmada para no darse cuenta de que su hija había perdido el control de la cuerda.

Al ser atrapada con la guardia baja, Rhyhorn levanta sus piernas traseras tirando a una confusa Serena de su espalda. Aterrizando su cara primero y las piernas después, Serena llega deslizándose delante de su madre. "Odio esto", dijo la rubia lesionada.

* * *

"Psst, Hey Ash despierta." Después de numerosos intentos por Delia y el Profesor Oak, Alexa estaba tratando de despertar al adolescente de Kanto. "Wow, Ash ahora me doy cuenta que tienes un sueño pesado. Y yo que pensaba que él sería el primero en salir de la casa."

Rememorando el pasado, el profesor Pokémon menciona, "Si no recuerdo mal, cuando fue ha recibir su primer Pokémon, Ash se presentó mucho más tarde que el resto de entrenadores. Todavía estaba en pijama cuando recibió a Pikachu."

Con incredulidad, Alexa responde, "¿En serio? Yo que pensaba que sería el primero de ellos que estaria esperando..."

"Oh, créeme, realmente estaba emocionado,tanto que parece que por la emoción rompió su propia alarma la noche anterior", agregó Delia. Por otro lado, Pikachu,estaba impacientándose ante los intentos fallidos de despertar ha Ash. Decidido a tomar el asunto con sus propias manos, supo que la mejor de despertarlo, es, al Estilo Eléctrico.

"Pika-CHUUUUU" exclamo al lanzar un mini-atactrueno, sorprendiendo a un Ash despierto.

Cayendo al suelo, Ash quemado dice: "Y yo que pensaba que no tendría que hacer frente a este tipo de despertador después de salir de la casa de Dawm."

Al entrar en su línea de visión el Profesor Oak, este comienza a hablar "Hola mi niño, veo que ahora estas completamente despierto gracias a Pikachu."

"Pika Pika", dice el ratón amarillo frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente.

"Parece que ya todo está listo para nuestra salida hacia el aeropuerto."

Saltando y sacudiéndose el holocausto de su piel al instante, el entrenador Pokémon agarra a Pikachu y sale directamente hacia la puerta.

"Vamos todos, la Región Kalos aguarda al futuro maestro Pokémon."

Aún no teniendo conocimiento de todos los hábitos del adolescentes pelinegro, Alexa estaba muy sorprendida. "Ash es muy impredecible".

"_Bueno... aun así te acostumbras a é_l."

Finalmente todos entran al coche del Profesor Oak para dirigirse al Aeropuerto. Al llegar, Ash y Alexa agarran sus maletas y caminan dentro de la terminal con el profesor y Delia. Antes de abandonar la sala de espera tienen una última conversación.

"Ahora Pikachu, cuida bien de Ash. Asegúrate de que no llegue tarde a algo importante y también ayúdalo ha recordar cambiarse, ya sabes que." Delia Le dice al ratón Eléctrico.

"Mamá".

"Espero que tengan la mejor de la suerte. Alexa, espero que su carrera como periodistas resulte genial. en cuanto a ti Ash, tengo que pedirte un favor." menciona el Profesor Oak

"¿que necesitas profesor?."

"Quisiera que me enviases a los Pokémon que captures en la región Kalos de vez en cuando. Me gustaría aprender un poco mas acerca de ellos."

"No hay problema profesor."

"Ash, una última cosa, por favor cuida de ti mismo y a tus Pokémon." A pesar de que la mujer mayor intentó ocultarlo, Ash podía oír la tristeza en la voz de su madre. Caminando hacia su mamá, Ash envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su madre dándole un abrazo cariñoso. "No te preocupes mamá, lo haré." Al alejándose el uno al otro, el entrenador y la periodista abordan el avión rumbo a la región Kalos.

"Mi Ash ha crecido."

"Sí que lo ha hecho." Y con estas últimas palabras, el Profesor Oak y Delia se dirigieron de regreso hacia Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

**Actualización 1.2** :ya descubrí por que este capitulo no recibió comentarios... una reverenda mier#a pensé que solo era cambiar los nombres y ya, pero me dije "leamos un poco" y bueno no solo encontré horrores gramaticales sino diálogos sin mucho sentido, como si fuese un copey-paste de Google traductor, no estoy seguro pero considero que esta mas legible pero ustedes son la ultima palabra.

Bueno la primera parte del segundo capitulo esta al aire. En la historia original esto era un capitulo entero, pero tome la decisión de dividirlo por varios motivos:

1\. Me es mas fácil traducirlo. cuando lo intente entero me daba cuenta que se me escapaba uno que otro detalle no tengo tanta experiencia en esto.

2\. Actualizar mas rápido, esto es el mas adecuado y por el que pensé mas

Hay otros, como que conozco personas que no le gustan capítulos largos etc. pero esto es lo mas importante

Tengo "permisos" suficientes para hacer esto, pero no lo haré muy seguido hay capítulos que deben estar enteros por el bien de la trama, otros simplemente no dan para ser divididos

Otra cosa la traducción de nombres y técnicas. Si notaron lo notaron los nombres de Lem y Clem es la traducción española de Clemont y Bonnie. Lo hice así por que pensé que estarían mas familiarizados, pero leyendo varios fanfic algunos se les menciona como en la traducción inglesa, aquí viene mi pregunta ¿lo hago como en ingles o español/España)

En latinoamérica se mantiene por lo general los nombres en ingles, y las técnicas traducidas directamente del ingles (por lo que tengo entendido) aquí también mi pregunta ¿las técnicas de español /latinoamérica o español/España?, aquí me encuentro dividido hay técnicas que me gustan mas como suena en una traducción que a otra (Tacleada de voltios suena mejor que Placaje eléctrico, pero, Cometa Draco es mas elegante que Meteoro Dragón)

Bueno me despido

Cuídense

Nos vemos


	3. Una Nueva Region, Un nuevo Destino pt 2

**Disclaimer : ****Pokémon y su franquicia no son de mi propiedad, si así fuese, estuviera haciendo una versión anime del manga Pokémon Special**

Aclaraciones:

"Estoy hablando" están hablando

"_Estoy Pensando_" están pensando

"ESTOY GRITANDO" están gritando

**"****Esto es importante****" resaltar palabras o diálogos importantes (no en todo los casos)**

* * *

**Una Nueva Región, Un Nuevo Destino **

**parte 2**

Después de volar toda la noche, el avión finalmente aterrizo en Ciudad Lumiose, región Kalos. Desconocido para Ash y Pikachu, había dos sujetos encima de la torre de control observando al avión.

Al abrirse las puertas, Ash salio gritando: "Hola región Kalos. Ash Ketchum por fin ha llegado."

"Pi Pikachu" gritó una rata igual de emocionado.

Con la multitud observando a donde se produjo ese grito, Alexa apareció detrás de Ash cuestionando su arrebato. "¿Qué pasa con esos todo esos gritos?"

"Es para conmemorar comienzo de nuestro viaje en Kalos. Wow es verdad lo que he oído decir sobre ciudad Lumiose."

"¿En serio y que escuchaste?"

"Que es una ciudad muy bonita." Sólo mirando desde lo alto de las escaleras, el nativo de Kanto vio de primera mano la belleza de esta nueva región. Rodeado de edificios hermosamente diseñados y paisajes muy bien cuidados, Ash tomó una respiración profunda antes de descender de los escalones.

"Woah, OWWW."

una vez que cayo (otra vez) por las escaleras, Ash llego a la parte inferior mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

"Pika Pika." Saltando de la derecha antes de la caída de su entrenador, Pikachu fue capaz de escapar una vez más de las lesiones. Bajando rápidamente con preocupación, Alexa llega rápidamente donde esta Ash.

"Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, pero ya esta es la segunda vez que me pasa."

"Bueno mejor sera que levantes tu cabeza del vestíbulo y así decidiremos qué es lo que vamos a hacer mas adelante."

"Esta bien para mí." Levantándose del suelo, Ash comienza a caminar hacia el edificio. Pikachu pronto se pone al día con el y una vez más salta sobre el hombro. Después de que dejan el vestíbulo, Ash y Pikachu no son conscientes de las cinco figuras que lo siguen.

"Sí allí esta el bobo con su Pikachu." observando con unos binoculares, Meowth y los otros dos miembros del Equipo Rocket confirmaron que era el entrenador que buscaban.

"Hoy finalmente Pikachu sera nuestro", dijo James esperanzador.

"Pero sera mejor si esperamos el momento perfecto para atacar."

"Wooobbuffet."

Tras el trío de Kanto, el Equipo Rocket no estaba al tanto de dos figuras que se encontraban en el edificio más alto junto al suyo. De pie, encima de la torre de control, un Blaziken y un humano tienen una vista panoramica del aeropuerto .Este Blaziken era diferente a la mayoría de su propia especie. Este tenía sus dos alas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza señalando hacia arriba y unas cintas alrededor de su muñeca que parecía estar envuelta en llamas . El ser humano,usaba una máscara que se asemejaba al Blaziken de al lado, y también tenía una capa que cubría su cuerpo.

Hablando con voz profunda, el misterioso Pokémon escucha lo que dice su entrenador: "Bueno Blaziken, ha sido bastante tiempo desde que hemos vistos caras conocidas."

* * *

Poco después del incidente Rhyhorn, Serena estaba ocupada buscando un sombrero perfecto. "No, este sombrero no. No me gusta este sombrero tampoco", dijo la rubia decepcionada. Mirándose en el espejo, ella estaba escogiendo un sombrero que combinara con su camisa negro carbón y una falda roja que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla. Serena también tenía mallas negras que llegaban hasta los muslos con zapatos converse negras con un diseño Pokeball rosa.

Por respeto a la privacidad de su hija, Grace toca la puerta de la habitación de Serena.

"Adelante."

"Hey Serena te iba ha preguntar si no estabas lesionada por la práctica de hoy, pero puedo ver que tienes otros planes."

Sin prestar atención, Serena le pregunta a su madre "Oye, cual es el sombrero que mas te gusta, éste o éste." En su mano derecha se hallaba un sombrero rojo que se asemejaba a una gorra de béisbol con una bola de algodón en la parte superior. Al otro lado un corto sombrero de copa de color rosa con una tira de negra.

"Mmmm, creo que el rojo iría muy bien."

"entonces el rosa es!" -exclamó la femenina más joven mientras lanzaba el rojo a la cama con todos los demás sombreros.

"¿Por qué pides mi opinión si escoges exactamente lo contrario?"

"Oh, es fácil, cualquier cosa que la madre elija , es mejor generalmente lo contrario. El sombrero más lindo es contrario al que escoge mamá."

Un poco molesta por la respuesta de su hija, Grace pregunta: "¿Por qué te estás vistiendo? ¿Vas a alguna parte?"

_ "Bueno, creo que ahora es un buen momento para decirle mis planes", __pensó_Serena. "Mamá he decidido que con el fin de convertirme en un mejor corredor Rhyhorn, Necesito practicar por mi cuenta. Con usted cuidándome todo el tiempo, nunca voy a ser completamente independiente."

Con los ojos bien abiertos, la madre fue tomada por sorpresa. "Bueno, yo desde luego no la voy a detener. Sólo recuerda ir a ver al profesor Sycamore para que te entregue tu primer Pokémon."

"Muchas gracias mamá." Abrazando a su madre, Serena agarra su mochila rosa y sale. "Adiós Rhyhorn, me voy de viaje como corredor Rhyhorn."

"Rhy"

"Tenga cuidado de Serena. Y recuerde, nada de novios. A pesar de que no tienes diez años, sigo pensando que eres demasiado joven para tener uno." Sonriendo por su capacidad de avergonzar a Serena, la madre le hizo un gesto de despedida hija.

Un poco sonrojada, la nueva pronto-entrenadora grita hacia atrás, "Mamá deja de avergonzarme."

* * *

en el interior del edificio del aeropuerto, los nativo de Kanto y Kalos estaban ocupados haciendo planes sobre su futuro inmediato. Con cada uno de sus respectivas pertenencias, Ash y Alexa observan un mapa de la región.

"ciudad Santalune... donde Viola es la lider de gimnasio."

"Oye, ¿no es tu hermana?."

"Sí, y es mi siguiente parada."

"Bueno ¿porqué no vamos juntos allí?. Quiero decir esto es una nueva región y todo, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda para moverme hasta que me acostumbre a este nuevo lugar."

"Claro, suena bien. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, por que mejor no vamos mañana."

"Ok, nos vemos más tarde." despidiéndose, Ash y Pikachu salen corriendo con la emoción de siempre.

O-O-Oye espera. no he dicho todavía dónde nos reuniremos."

"Cierto." Devolviéndose con vergüenza, Ash y Pikachu comienzan a caminar de nuevo hacia Alexa.

"¿Qué tal aquí, nos reuniremos en la Torre Prisma alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Hay un centro Pokémon cerca de la torre donde podemos pasar la noche."

Sin poner ninguna objeción el adolescente contestó "Esta bien por mi, nos vemos más tarde." Una vez reanudan a su carrera interrumpida hacia la puerta que conduce a Ciudad Lumiose, Ash y Pikachu dan un salto gigante con el puño en alto.

Mirando hacia el par, Alexa solo tiene un pensamiento. _"No son solo los mejores amigos, también tienen una energía ilimitada."_ caminando hacia otra dirección, la morena se va a realizar sus recados.

Con una cara llena de emoción, el par de Kanto se maravillaron por los distintos Pokémon de la región. "Wow Pikachu, mira, un Ampharos. Oh mira un Pokémon que nunca hemos visto. Oh, mira otro Pokémon que nunca hemos visto." Observando cuadra por cuadra, Ash empezó a dirigirse sin saber hacia la Torre Prisma .

"Pika Pika" exclamó un Pikachu emocionado mientras apuntaba hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mirando hacia la dirección que Pikachu estaba señalando, Ash vio lo que Alexa estaba hablando antes. "Wow, mira eso. Eso debe ser la Torre Prisma. Vamos a echar un vistazo." dirigiéndose finalmente hacia la a torre, los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta felizmente se abrieron paso a través de la ciudad. Al ver lugares como las tiendas de ropa de lujo y panaderías Poké Puff, el dúo sabía que esto iba a ser un viaje para recordar.

Mientras Ash caminaba no se daba de cuenta que el trío Rocket lo estaba acechando. No queriendo ser notados, los Rockets se movían sigilosamente hacia un edificio a plena luz del día. Con creciente impaciencia el Rocket cabello púrpura pregunta "¿Cuándo robaremos a su Pikachu? Me estoy cansado de esperar."

"La clave de cualquier buen plan es esperar el momento perfecto." Al ser un felino, Meowth conocía la importancia de la paciencia.

James, siendo el miembro auto-pesimista del equipo, agregó: "Sí, pero ¿no siempre hemos trabajado con paciencia ?¿por que fallamos?"

"Sólo espera y veras, tendremos a Pikachu antes de la cena."

"Ohhh, esta vez sera mejor."

El Equipo Rocket no era el único que acechaba . Manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre el trió estaba el Blaziken y su entrenador. A diferencia del Equipo Rocket, mantuvieron la distancia. "Bueno, esto si que es un espectáculo. El Equipo Rocket finalmente esta Kalos. Pero ¿por qué se siguen a este entrenador? Creo que lo mejor es mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos dos." Coincidiendo con su entrenador, Blaziken asiente señalando que comprendió.

Al llegar a la torre, el adolescente pronto descubrió que la torre también servia como gimnasio. "¿Sabes que? desafiaremos este gimnasio y ganaremos nuestra primera medalla en Kalos. ¿Que dices amigo? ¿lo lograremos?"

Sin duda alguna Pikachu responde con entusiasmo "Pikachu" con chispas que salen de sus mejillas eléctricas.

Caminando con confianza, Ash grita "Vamos, no haremos esperar mas al líder de gimnasio."

En algunos árboles alrededor de la torre se esconde un Pokémon-rana que ve los distintos desafiantes que llegan al gimnasio. Sintiendo que este entrenador era distinto a los demás, el solitario Froakie decide que lo mejor es mantener un ojo en el.

Afueras del edificio, los hermanos rubios miran a los dos extraños se que entran en el gimnasio. "Hey Clemont, ¿que ocurre con los retadores que no tienen permitido desafiar el gimnasio?", pregunta la rubia más joven.

Pensando en la forma mas adecuada para explicarle a su hermanita la forma cómo funciona el gimnasio, Clemont pone su mano sobre su cabeza como si fuera un problema de difícil solución. "Bueno, Lo que he hecho es que, cuando un entrenador se acerca al ascensor, un robot le preguntara cuántas medallas posee. Si responden cuatro, le pedirá que verifique las medallas. Si tiene menos de cuatro, le pedirá amablemente devolverse y regresar cuando obtenga las cuatro medallas".Al entender esta explicación, la hermana más joven comprende la respuesta de Clemont.

Sin embargo Ash y Pikachu serian los primeros en experimentar a primera mano a que se refería. "atrás de esta puerta se encuentra el líder de gimnasio. ¿estás listo?"

"Pika Pika", dijo Pikachu con determinación y chispas en cada palabra.

"Bueno aquí vamos." tocando a la puerta, Ash no esperaba un televisor comenzara a hablar con él.

"Hola retador. Bienvenido al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose. Ahora, antes de empezar, tengo que preguntar cuántas medallas posee actualmente?"

"Bueno, es que acabamos de llegar de la región de Kanto, así que no tengo ninguna medalla."

Con incredulidad el monitor respondió: "¡Ninguna! Lo siento para que un retador pueda tener acceso, deben poseer como mínimo cuatro medallas de la región Kalos. Disculpa, pero tengo que pedirle que se retire y regrese cuando estos requisitos hayan sido reunidos."

Susurrando al Pokémon en su hombro, Ash dijo "Y yo que pensaba que los robots no tienen emociones." Mirando hacia el monitor y luego a la puerta Ash tomo una decisión. "Hey, no vine hasta aquí para ser rechazado. Déjame entrar", exclamó el entrenador terco. Pikachu hizo lo mismo, simplemente porque estaba decidido igual que su entrenador.

"Lo siento pero ya que usted se niega a seguir las órdenes, voy a tener que tomar medidas desesperadas para expulsarlo de aquí." Sacando dos varillas con esferas , el televisor habló. "Gracias y que tenga un buen día."

"Espera ¿No podemos simplemente ... Awwwwww." El entrenador comenzó a gritar por la corriente que fluía a través de su cuerpo. Una vez más, la electricidad no era más que una sensación de hormigueo para el tipo eléctrico. Después de unos diez segundos, se abrió una abertura justo debajo de los pies de Ash. Cayendo por un tobogán, Ash y Pikachu se abrazan uno al otro para salvar su vida. Al ver la luz al final del túnel, el par de Kanto se encontraban a unos treinta pies del suelo.

"Awww Pikachu, prepárate para un fuerte aterrizaje." observando donde provenían los gritos, Clemont y Bonnie vieron los dos extraños de antes, sólo que esta vez estaban en el aire.

"Aguanten ustedes dos", gritó Clemont . Conociendo sus habilidades de velocidad supo que no llegaría a tiempo para detener la caída de la pareja, entonces el líder de gimnasio arrojó su mochila justo debajo de los extranjeros. Abriéndose una bolsa de aire, Ash aterrizo a salvo en ella sin rebotar de inmediato. _"Incluso si yo fuera capaz de correr lo suficientemente rápido, no creo haber podido sostener a este extraño."_

"Espera Pikachu." corriendo hacia el tipo eléctrico, Bonnie atrapo a Pikachu sin mucho problemas. sin embargo, la rubia más joven perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la bolsa de aire.

"Gran captura Bonnie" dijo Clemont alabando a su hermana. Con preocupación el líder de gimnasio pregunta "¿Hay alguien herido?"

"Bueno aparte de la forma que fuimos expulsados de un gimnasio de esa manera, estoy bien. ¿Y tú Pikachu?"

Luchando para responder por el 'abrazo' de Bonnie, Pikachu desató un 'rayito'. "Pikachuuu." electrocutando a la niña ligeramente en el proceso, Bonnie cae de nuevo al sueloY un segundo después de que ella se levanto riéndose.

"Hey Bonnie, creo que estabas lastimando un poco a Pikachu".

"¿Por qué? Yo solo quería abrazar a un verdadero Pikachu."

"Bueno, tal vez a Pikachu no le gustó."

Mirando hacia abajo por la decepción, las palabras de Clemont llegaron a Bonnie. "Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento Pikachu, no quise hacerte daño."

Respondiendo por ratón eléctrico, Ash dice "Tranquila, es solo que Pikachu estaba un poco sorprendido eso es todo." Y con la decisión de probar lo que dijo su entrenador, Pikachu lentamente camina hacia la hermana mas pequeña. Después de estar a gusto con la rubia, Pikachu se sube a su hombro como si fuera el hombro de Ash.

"Es un gimnasio un poco raro", declaró después el entrenador.

"Si bien yo he oído rumores al respecto, nunca les creí." Dirigiéndose a Ash Clemont finalmente se presenta. "soy Clemont y ella es mi pequeña hermana Bonnie".

"Me llamo Ash y este, es mi amigo Pikachu." extendiendo la mano, Clemont acepta el saludo y ambos entrenadores se dan la mano. "Íbamos a retar al gimnasio, pero nos echaron".

"¿Tienes al menos cuatro medallas?" -preguntó el niño curioso.

"Umm, bueno en realidad Acabo de llegar a Kalos."

Queriendo saber más acerca de este extraño entrenador, Clemont siguió indagando. "En serio, así que eso explica el número de medallas. ¿De donde es usted?"

"soy de Pueblo Paleta, Región de Kanto."

"Woah, se encuentra bastante lejos."

"Sí, pero después de viajar en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia, he decidido que Kalos sería mi próximo destino."

Impresionada, Bonnie dice con entusiasmo: "podemos ver alguno de sus otros Pokémon, por favor." Sosteniendo sus manos juntas con un brillo en los ojos, Bonnie pide a Ash.

"Bonnie cálmate, es de mala educación pedir algo así. ha alguien que acabamos de conocer."

Sonriendo, Ash sólo podía ver lo parecido que era Bonnie con el mismo. "Bueno... veras, cada vez que viajo a una nueva región, sólo traigo Pikachu conmigo. El es mi primer Pokémon y tenemos un montón de recuerdos juntos."

"Oh, ¡es genial! Me gustaría poder ser una entrenadora ya."

"No te preocupes, yo también era igual en aquel entonces. Yo no podía esperar el día en que me convertiría en un entrenador. Sé muy bien cómo se siente."

Tomándole cariño al entrenador de Kanto, Bonnie pudo sentir algo especial en este extranjero. "¡Guau! me entiendes completamente. Tengo una idea, ¿por que tu y mi hermano no tienen un combate?."

Al oír la palabra combate, Ash y Pikachu instantáneamente tomaron el reto. "No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. Vamos Clemont, si no puedo tener una batalla gimnasio, quiero que mi primera batalla en la región Kalos sea con usted." Corriendo al extremo del campo Ash tomo su posición, el tipo eléctrico siguiendo el ejemplo de su entrenador salta del hombro de Bonnie tomando su postura de batalla. "Pika Pika" pronunció.

Clemont solo podía pensar en los posibles resultados. _"Hmm, por alguna extraña razón, siento que hay algo diferente en Ash. ¿Sabes qué?, por qué no. Además, acabo de capturar a este Pokémon y podría usar esta batalla para observar sus fortalezas y debilidades. "__ tomando__ su_ decisión, el líder de gimnasio empuja sus gafas y y contesta a Ash" Muy bien, acepto tu reto ".

Corriendo hacia el centro del campo, Bonnie se nombra a sí misma como árbitro oficial. Levantando sus brazos para formar una Y Bonnie anuncia: "La batalla entre Ash y Clemont está a punto de comenzar. Buena suerte y mucho amor." bajando sus brazos de nuevo a sus lados, Clemont lanza su Pokeball al aire.

"Vamos Bunnelby." saliendo de su Pokeball, un Pokémon conejo gris se pone delante de Clemont. "Muy bien Ash, se tienes el primer turno."

"Gracias Clemont. Ahora Pikachu Ataque Rápido" ordenó Ash. Corriendo en zigzag para evitar ser golpeado por cualquier contraataque, Pikachu rápidamente cerro distancia entre los dos golpeando a Bunnelby lanzándolo al aire.

"Rápido antes de que ataque de nuevo, usa Disparo Lodo." En el aire, el conejo gris/marrón lanzó varios disparos de lodo todos con el objetivo hacia Pikachu.

"Esquívalo y usa Cola de Hierro." Por girando para evitar el ataque, Pikachu fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de tipo de Tierra girando, así como acercarse a Bunnelby. "Pika" gritó el ratón cuando su cola empezó a brillar. Utilizando el impulso del giro, el tipo Eléctrico balanceó su cola negro/plateado hacia adelante.

"Wow Clemont, Ash y Pikachu están en sincronía" Bonnie indico.

Anticipando el contra-ataque, Clemont estuvo preparado. "Bunnelby usa excavar." Haciendo su camino bajo tierra, el tipo normal, evitó lo que hubiera sido un golpe doloroso. En cambio, el movimiento tipo acero perdió su color.

"No otra vez...", dijo Ash "Pikachu, corre con ataque rápido."

Viendo la batalla desde un costado del campo, un miembro de la Press Lumiose. Camina hacia Bonnie, presentándose a sí misma. "Hola, soy Alexa y soy de Press Lumiose."

"Hola, soy Bonnie. ¿Quieres ver esta batalla?"

"Bueno, en realidad iba a pedirte permiso para grabarla."

Pensando que no había nada malo en la solicitud; Bonnie le da a Alexa el permiso de grabarla.

_ "Hmm Gran velocidad, pero por desgracia, no va a ser suficiente para esquivar este próximo ataque", __pensó__ el_ líder de gimnasio. "Ahora Bunnelby, vuelve usa doble bofetada." Apareciendo justo en frente de Pikachu, el conejo empezó su ofensiva.

"Pika, Pika" gimió el ratón por cada golpe.

Pensando rápido Ash vio una oportunidad ", Pikachu, usa Atactrueno."

"Pikachuuu."

"Bunnnel", dijo un Bunnelby conmocionado.

Con caras de sorpresa en los rostros de los nativos de Kalos, Clemont pensó para sí mismo _"Woah, muy buen pensamiento rápido."_

Ash estaba también pensando en la batalla. _"Bueno estoy dejando a Pikachu recibir mucho daño. Seguro que el Atactrueno iso su efecto , pero Pikachu recibió una paliza por hacerlo. Hmm, si puedo mantener las orejas de Bunnelby ocupadas, yo debería ser capaz de atacar sin poner a Pikachu en peligro. " Armado_ por este conocimiento, Ash reanudo su ataque. "Bien Pikachu, usa ataque rápido para acercarte."

Sabiendo que su entrenador ya tiene una estrategia, Pikachu obedece la orden. Cuando Pikachu se acerca al centro del campo, un red eléctrica hecha por el hombre fue disparado hacia el tipo eléctrico. Debido a sus rápidos reflejos, Pikachu fue capaz de esquivarla.

Enfurecido por la interrupción, Ash grita "¡Hey, estábamos en medio de una batalla. quienes son ustedes."

"Prepárese para los problemas aquí en Kalos"

"Y que sean doble antes de decir adiós"

"Para proteger al mundo de devastación"

"Unir a todas a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o preparencen para luchar"

"Meowth así es"

"Wobbuffet"

Familiarizado con los tres, Ash y Alexa dicen "Equipo Rocket." Finalmente notando la presencia de Alexa, el adolescente de Kanto saluda rápidamente a su amiga.

Sin estar familiarizado con el grupo del mal, Bonnie y Clemont se quedaron asombrados al ver un Meowth hablando.

"Bonnie, Clemont, estas personas son una organización malvada de la región de Kanto conocido como el Equipo Rocket", explicó la periodista.

"Su objetivo es robar a Pikachu, así como otros Pokémon", reseño Ash.

En un tono orgulloso Jessie responde, "¿Y qué mejor forma de comenzar en Kalos que robando a Pikachu y un Bunnelby ."

Sin dudarlo, James y Meowth disparan una red hacia Pikachu y Bunnelby. Pikachu por puro instinto fue capaz de esquivarlo sin embargo Bunnelby, al estar confundido por la situación, no tuvo la misma suerte.

"Bunnelby", Grito Clemont preocupado.

"Pikachu usa Electrobola hacia Equipo Rocket." Con una esfera de energía eléctrica en su cola, Pikachu apunta a James que sostiene la red con un Bunnelby atrapado.

"Wobbuffet, refleja la Electrobola hacia el imbécil nerd."

obedeciendo, el paciente Pokémon refleja el ataque enviándosela a Clemont.

"Cuidado" gritó Ash mientras empujaba Clemont fuera del camino, pero recibiendo toda la fuerza del ataque, el entrenador cae de rodillas. Al estar acostumbrado a los ataques eléctricos, recupera rápidamente la compostura y dice "siento haberte empujando Clemont. ¿Estás bien?"

Asombrado por su valentía Clemont responde: "Sí, estoy bien. Pero ¿por que recibiste el ataque? ."

"Bueno... yo ya estoy acostumbrado a las descargas eléctricas"

Enojado por las acciones del Equipo Rocket, la hermana más joven decidió que ya era hora de hablar. "Oye, ¿por que toman lo que no les pertenece?. Eso no está bien."

Decidida a hacer algo Alexa dijo. "Ella tiene razón. Después de ser testigo de los problemas que han causado en Teselia y a Ash personalmente, voy informar a la policía Kalos de sus acciones. Sal Gogoat." Alexa libera a Gogoat para ayudar a Ash y Clemont mientras Helioptile se esconde detrás de ella.

Una Arrogante Jessie habla otra ves. "Jaja, ¿crees que la policía Kalos puede detenernos. En el caso de que no lo hayas notado, no nos están ganando exactamente en este momento."

"Gogoat, usa látigo cepa para cortar la red."

"Wobbuffet, reflejo una vez más."

"Pikachu rápido usa Atactrueno en Wobbuffet."

Con el ataque tipo planta y eléctrico dirigiéndose hacia la red donde estaba atrapado Bunnelby, el Pokémon azul se pone enfrente de esta para reflejar ambos ataques. Una vez más, los ataques fueron devueltos. Sólo que esta vez, los ataques golpearon a Pikachu y a Gogoat.

"Pikaaa"

"Gogoat"

Al ver suficiente, Froakie decide que es hora de salir. "Froooakie." Saltando desde el árbol detrás del equipo Rocket, sorprendiéndolos, logra sujetar la red donde estaba atrapado Bunnelby.

Un James descontento dice "Hey, roba tu propio Pokémon".

Antes de que Froakie tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse del trío, Meowth desata numerosos golpes furia en el. Al atacar indiscriminadamente, Meowth rompe sin saberlo, una parte de la red donde escapa el Pokémon de Clemont. Después de recibir todos los golpes furia del felino Pokémon, Froakie comienza a estar rodeado de un aura azul.

"Bunnelby, ¿estás bien?"

"Bunnelby."

Reconociendo inmediatamente lo que le sucede a Froakie, Ash _piensa__ "Esa es la habilidad de Froakie, Torrente"._

Al usar una sustancia pegajosa que rodea su cuello, Froakie atrapa al James y Meowth.

"¿Qué es esto", exclamó James.

"Sí, ¿por qué no me puedo mover"?, dijo un Meowth igualmente sorprendido.

Al no caer en la trampa Jessie grita a sus compañeros. "Libérense chicos. Estamos aquí para capturar a Pikachu para el jefe."

Cansado de sus mismas la bufonadas, Ash ordena a Pikachu enviar al Equipo Rocket volar de nuevo. "Pikachu, usa Atactrueno."

Una vez más, Pikachu hace los honores. "PiiikaChuuu."

Sumándole a la potencia del ataque de tipo eléctrico Froakie. lanza un Pulso de Agua para ayudar a Pikachu.

Al colisionar los ataques el equipo Rocket. Sale despedido al aire "Awww, el Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra ves..."

"Wobbuffet."

Siendo la primera en hablar, Alexa pregunta preocupada "¿Hay alguien herido?"

Comprobando a su pequeña hermana y Bunnelby si estában bien, Clemont responde "Todo esta bastante bien por aqui."

Después de asegurarse de Pikachu estaba bien, Ash va hacia Froakie. "Chicos Umm, ¿dónde está el centro Pokémon más cercano?" Mientras que el daño no parecía demasiado grave, Ash quería asegurarse .

Tomando un momento rápido para pensar, Clemont dice "Hay un centro Pokémon justo al lado de la Torre Prisma".

Al enterarse de la ubicación, Ash inicia una carrera hacia la torre.

"Espera, el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore esta mucho más cerca de aquí. El podrá atendernos" espetó el chico.

Liderando el grupo hacia el laboratorio, Clemont agarra la bolsas de todos. Alexa mira tristemente hacia abajo y con la decepción en la voz dice: "Yo... lo siento chicos, pero tengo que reportar al Equipo Rocket, y también mostrar a la policía el video que tengo de ellos."

A sabiendas que sus intenciones eran para mejor, Ash dice a su "Está bien Alexa nos reuniremos más tarde como acordamos."

"Gracias Ash, y espero que Froakie se recupere pronto."

"Gracias Alexa."

Montando en la parte superior de Gogoat, Alexa y Helioptile se dirigen hacia la comisaría.

Observando a Alexa irse, Ash dice mentalmente _"Realmente necesito un Pokémon donde pueda montar."_

Después de menos de diez minutos corriendo, Ash y Bonnie finalmente llegan al laboratorio. "Oye ¿dónde está Clemont?" preguntó Bonnie. Mirando a su alrededor encuentra Clemont que estaba agachado recuperando el aliento.

Sorprendido, el adolescente pelo negro pregunta "¿qué te paso?"

"Nunca he sido bueno para las actividades físicas", explicó el líder gimnasio agotado.

Cansado por la lentitud de su hermano, Bonnie le dice. "Clemont, estamos en medio de algo muy importante. ¿Cómo puedes estar cansado? Vamos, levántate perezoso Slakoth."

Pero no queriendo frenar al grupo, Clemont le dice a los dos que continúen sin el. Sin necesidad que se lo repitan dos veces, la pareja sale corriendo hacia el laboratorio del profesor.

* * *

**Actualización 1.2 : **He aquí mi monumento de lo que realmente no debo hacer, de mis errores. Era consciente de que este capitulo tenia sus problemas... Pero nunca pensé que eran tantos, en fin, tratare de no cometer este fallo mas, espero que ahora sea mas legible.

Bueno me despido

Cuidensen

chao


	4. Shauna Y Serena

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y su franquicia no son de mi propiedad, si así fuera, desde hace mucho hubiese desarrollado los eventos de Anime a como van ahora**

**Aclaraciones:**

"Estoy hablando" están hablando

"_Estoy pensando" están pensando_

"ESTOY GRITANDO" están gritando

**"**Esto es importante" ******es para resaltar diálogos o palabras importantes (no en todo los casos)**

* * *

**Shauna y Serena**

En una mesa con vista a ciudad Aquacorde, observando como la suave brisa roza ligeramente las hojas haciendo un crujido. Se hallaba Serena sentada esperando pacientemente a que un grupo de desconocidos llegaran. _"¿Por que demoraran tanto? Mamá dijo que llegarían pronto", __pensó_ Serena.

**Flash Back**

** Grace se encontraba dándole las ultimas instrucciones a su hija que comenzó su propia aventura** **"Escucha Serena, recuerda, me puse en contacto con el profesor Sycamore y él esta más que de acuerdo con enviar a alguien para que escojas tu Pokémon inicial. Un grupo de personas llegaran a Ciudad Aquacorde así que no deberían de tardar tanto."**

** Deseando que su madre no lo trátese como un bebé, Serena dice "Relajate mamá, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar."**

** Sabiendo muy bien de los peligro, explica a su hija, "Los Pokémon salvajes a veces salen y atacan. Si usted no tiene un Pokémon, digamos que vas a tener un muy mal momento."**

****Fin del Flash back****

Suspirando, la casi-entrenadora observa la ciudad. Desde aquí, pudo ver cómo los edificios y la acera de adoquines solamente mejoraban el paisaje natural. Incluso el puente que conecta la ciudad con la ruta 2 fue construido para agregar belleza a la naturaleza. "Wow, es una ciudad Hermosa. Con suerte, todos Kalos también lo sera", declaró Serena.

Detrás de Serena, un desconocido escucha lo que dijo y Simplemente responde, "Bueno, la única forma de averiguarlo es viajar y verlo de primera mano."

"AHH," gritó Serena "Lo siento, no esperaba a nadie detrás de mí. es todo."

"Está bien, yo soy la que probablemente da miedo." Quien hablaba con Serena era una chica de la misma altura que ella. Vestida con una camisa de color rosa con tres arcos negros corriendo por el medio, la desconocido tenía ojos de color claro y un color de pelo casi idéntico a la madre de Serena. "Jaja, de todos modos, ¿usted es Serena?."

"sí, soy yo", dijo Serena.

Extendiendo la mano para presentarse formalmente a Serena, ella dice: "Bueno, mi nombre es Shauna y he sido enviada por el profesor Sycamore para entregarte tu primer Pokémon."

"Es un placer conocerte Shauna." Ambas se dan la mano.

Después, Shauna procede a sacar tres Pokeballs de su bolso. A continuación, los pone en la mesa y empieza a hablar. "Estos tres Pokémon son los titulares de la región Kalos. El Profesor Sycamore me ha dado instrucciones para que usted escoja al que mas le guste." Lanzando una Pokeball al aire, un pequeño zorro naranja sale. "Este es el Pokémon tipo Fuego, Fennekin." Lanzando otra Pokéball Al aire, Aparece roedor marrón y verde. "Este es el Pokémon tipo Planta, Chespin." Tirando el último al aire, una rana azul queda de pie. "Este es el Pokémon tipo Agua, Froakie."

De repente, llena de emoción, Serena dice con entusiasmo "Aww todos ellos son tan lindos. Me gustaría poder tener a los tres. Pero ya me he decidido desde hace tiempo." Caminando hacia el zorro naranja Serena empieza a acariciarlo. "¿Qué dices Fennekin. ¿Quieres venir a un largo viaje conmigo?"

Ciertamente sorprendido por su elección, el Pokémon alegremente responde "Fenn."

"Muy bien, esta es la Pokéball de Fennekin. El profesor me dijo que también te entregara esto." Shauna le de a la nueva entrenadora cinco Pokeballs vacías. "Se usan para capturar Pokémon salvajes."

Agradecida, Serena le dice a su nueva amiga. "Gracias Shauna."

"Bueno, ahora que tienes tu primer Pokémon, ¿qué piensas hacer?", dice con curiosidad Shauna.

Sin necesidad de un momento para pensar en eso, ella responde: "Primero lo primero, debo ir a Ciudad Lumiose para agradecerle adecuadamente al Profesor Sycamore."

"También me dirijo a Ciudad Lumiose, por que no viajamos juntas por ahora", sugirió Shauna. "Siempre es divertido hacer nuevos amigos."

"No veo por qué no." Agarrando su mochila en la mesa y regresando a Fennekin a su Pokeball, Empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a Ciudad Lumiose. "Tienes razón acerca de hacer nuevos amigos, es divertido."

Comenzando una pequeña conversación para romper el hielo. Ellas van a la fuente del centro de la ciudad y ahi se dirigen al puente que conecta a Ciudad Aquacorde con la Ruta 2. La ruta 2 era bastante tranquila. No fue sino hasta que vieron a dos adolescentes en la entrada del Bosque Santalune que las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesante.

"Hey Shauna espéranos."

Volteando, Shauna reconoce de inmediato los dos chicos como Trevor y Tierno. Pero, para Serena, era solo dos personas que pueden llegar a ser amigos.

"Hola chicos, estábamos a punto de dirigirnos a Ciudad Lumiose con mi nueva amiga Serena." Señalando a Serena ella empieza las presentaciones. "Trevor, Tierno, ella es Serena, Serena, ellos son mis dos amigos Trevor y Tierno".

"Hola Trevor, Hola Tierno, Es un placer conocerlos", dijo Serena en tono amistoso. Echando un vistazo a los dos, ve que Trevor llevaba pantalones vaqueros de color gris oscuro con una camisa blanca y un chaleco verde sobre ella. Su pelo de color naranja, y la forma de la misma, se asemejan a una naranja real. Tierno sin embargo era mucho más grande y tiene una camisa de color negro liso con un Vanillite impreso en el frente.

Siendo la primera en hablar, Shauna rompe el silencio. "Tengo una gran idea. ¿Qué les parece si todos viajamos a través Bosque Santalune? De esta manera podemos llegar a conocernos mejor."

Viendo rápidamente un fallo en la idea Trevor señala. "Pero a la única que conoceremos es a Serena, ya que ninguno de nosotros realmente la conocemos."

Perdiendo la compostura, rápidamente responde: "Lo que quise decir es, ¿por qué no vamos a través del bosque como amigos?."

Hablando en nombre del todo el grupo, era el turno de Tierno para romper el incómodo silencio. "Hmm, tomare el silencio como un sí." Al no tener respuesta por parte de cualquier persona, los cuatro proceder ir a Ciudad Santalune a través del bosque.

Una vez más, al igual que antes, el paseo por el bosque Santalune transcurrió sin incidentes. Los cuatro solamente hablaban. Serena se enteró de algunos datos interesantes como que Shauna era de Ciudad Vaniville. Cuando le pregunto a Shauna por que nunca han la ha visto antes, su respuesta fue que ella estaba siempre se encontraba viajando. Entonces Serena empezó a preguntarle a los demás cual eran el motivo de su viaje.

El imitador de naranja respondió con "Es para cumplir con todos los Pokémon conocido."

"¿Y que tal tu Tierno?"

"Ya ves, mi sueño es encontrar al equipo Pokémon perfecto para crear el mejor equipo de baile." Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y he inclinándose un poco, Tierno hace su pose característica.

Al ser la siguiente, Shauna explica "Bueno, yo sólo estoy viajando por que me gusta conocer a nuevas personas. Pero realmente me gustaría poder tener una objetivo, pero lamentablemente no tengo." Sintiéndose triste, Shauna baja su cabeza por la decepción.

Sabiendo muy bien por lo que Shauna está atravesando, Serena intenta animar a su nueva amiga. "Honestamente, tengo el mismo problema que tú." Pensando, ella comenzó su viaje para convertirse en una corredora de Rhyhorn, pero ahora, ella no estaba muy segura. "Pero, no debo renunciar y tú tampoco."

Fue en ese momento que las dos sabían que esto era solo el comienzo de una larga amistad. Con la sensación de decepción desaparecida, Shauna nuevamente recobra su actitud alegre. No mucho tiempo después, los cuatro amigos finalmente logran salir del bosque y llegar a la Ruta 3. Con el sol en todo su esplendor, sus brillantes rayos hizo que los cuatro se cubriesen los ojos.

Queriendo tomar un descanso, Tierno pregunta "Hey ¿alguien quiere ir a pescar? Es un buen día y podemos descansar un poco durante la pesca."

Estando de acuerdo con su lógica, Trevor ve esto como una gran oportunidad para conocer nuevos Pokémon. Sacando una Super Caña, y entregándole a Trevor una también, ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia un estanque. Serena y Shauna deciden no ir a pescar y simplemente descansar debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no he estado pasando tiempo con mi Fennekin." El recuerdo repentino hace que Serena saque a su Fennekin . Rebosante de alegría por su liberación, el pequeño Pokémon camina junto a su entrenadora. "Hey Fennekin. Pensé que te gustaría un poco de aire fresco."

"Fenn"

"¿Te gustaría conocer a mi amigo?" preguntó la entrenador de cabello castaño.

"Por supuesto."

"Sal Froakie."

"Fröå"

"¡Oh, qué lindo¡, es un Froakie."

"Gracias, el Profesor Sycamore me lo entrego"

Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella sin ni siquiera verse, Serena llega a una conclusión. "Seguro que es una gran persona ¿no?"

Queriendo burlarse de Serena, Shauna en broma dice "No sólo eso, también es muy guapo."

Sintiendo las intenciones de Shauna, ella decide tener también un poco de diversión con ella. "Hmm realmente... ¿por qué iba yo a querer saber eso?."

Con incredulidad sobre la respuesta de su amiga, Shauna le dice "Vamos Serena, usted no tiene diez años. Puedes admitir tener enamoramientos por las personas que encuentres atractivo."

Al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Shauna, Serena pensó que había llegado el momento de usar eso en su contra . "Suena más, como si usted esta enamorada de él."

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo un Shauna sorprendido.

"Piense en ello, nunca he visto el profesor y usted está aquí diciendo que es muy guapo. Casi suena como si usted esta enamorada de él." La mirada en el rostro de Shauna era invaluable para Serena.

"..."

Incapaz de contener su risa, Serena decide que es hora de terminar la broma. "Jaja relajate, yo sólo estaba bromeando."

Con Serena y Shauna burlándose entre sí, Tierno y Trevor han tenido poco éxito en la pesca. Sintiendo un jalón en su súper caña, Tierno tira. Sin ser capaz de sacarlo fuera del agua, Tierno le pide ayuda a su compañero de pesca. Con el par de manos sobre la caña de Tierno, ambos tiran simultáneamente.

"Raawrr"

"ES UN GYARADOS!" Ambos adolescentes gritaron al unísono. Trevor y Tierno salieron corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a un Arcanine. La pareja comenzó a correr en zigzag debido a múltiples Hidrobombas del tipo agua. Con miedo ambos empezaron a pedir "¡AYUDA!"

Shauna y Serena todavía se encontraban debajo del árbol que les proporcionaba mucha sombra "Hey Shauna, ¿no acabas de oír a alguien pedir ayuda?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, Si."

"Hmm, vamos a investigar. Fennekin regresa."

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar donde escucharon el grito de auxilio. Al llegar hacia el pequeño estanque, las dos notan que Trevor y Tierno se encontraba en un estado de pánico. Preguntándose que habrá sucedido, Shauna hace la inevitable pregunta "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ustedes dos tiemblan así?" Como si el Gyarados lo tuviese planeado, la serpiente de agua gigante se levanta una vez más fuera del estanque.

En un tono vacilante, "¿Responde eso a su pregunta?" respondió los chicos.

"¡CORRAN!"

Sin muchas mas opciones, el grupo de amigos huyen del comienzo de un Hiper Rayo. Detrás de ellos solamente se encontraba el sendero siendo tallado por el Rayo de gran alcance que perseguía a los cuatro. Muy pronto, se detuvo. Todavía temiendo a la ira del Gyarados, los adolescentes siguieron corriendo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en Ciudad Santalune. Sin aliento, Shauna dice "Hey, creo que logramos escapar."

"Gyarados necesita agua para moverse así que no teníamos necesidad de correr tan lejos", declaró Trevor tomando una respiración profunda después de cada palabra.

Con una gota de Sudor, Shauna se defiende "Bueno nadie dijo que dejáramos de correr."

Después de recuperar el aliento, Serena se da un vistazo a su alrededor. "Hey ¿ya nos encontramos Ciudad Santalune?"

Mirando también, los otros tres se encuentran asombrados, Tierno comenta "Wow, nunca he llegado tan rápido a Ciudad Santalune."

Trevor comenta "Bueno, yo estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros corría de un Gyarados enojado."

"Bueno, tienes razón." Tratando de sacar lo mejor de un mal momento, el grupo de cuatro personas se adentran a la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una estatua de Roselia. Una vez más, los cuatro toman otro descanso.

Shauna, queriendo saber cuál es el siguiente paso pregunta: "¿Y ahora qué? Supongo que pasamos la noche aquí y vamos a Ciudad Lumiose mañana."

El entrenador de pelo naranja respondió primero. "En realidad iba a buscar Pokémon en la Ruta 22."

El bailarín que estaba al lado responde. "Y yo voy con Trevor, todavía estoy buscando al equipo Pokémon de baile perfecto."

"Bueno, ¿y tú Serena?"

"Honestamente, quiero llegar a Ciudad Lumiose tan pronto como sea posible. Quiero agradecer al profesor Sycamore correctamente."

"Así que aseguro al asumir que seguirás tu camino a Ciudad Lumiose."

"Sí, todavía hay un montón de tiempo antes de la puesta de sol. O yo podría encontrar algo para huir y llegar más rápido."

Obviamente sabiendo que la morena hace una referencia a los dos hombres, se apartan con una ligera vergüenza. "Umm, sí. Como he dicho, voy a estar en la ruta 22 si me necesitan. Espero volvernos encontrar muy pronto." Con eso, Trevor se aleja del grupo hacia su destino.

"Hey Trevor espérame!" retirándose del grupo, Tierno, sigue el ejemplo de su amigo. Quedando el grupo como originalmente comenzó.

"Bueno, ya que que vas Ciudad Lumiose, realmente no hay razón para que yo me quede aquí por la noche."

No esperando que Shauna siguiera viajando con ella, ella mira a su amiga con una ligera confusión.

"Oh, bueno, quise decir ¿si a usted le parece...?"

"No veo por qué no."

"De ese modo, vámonos." Después de su paseo por Ciudad Santalune, con unas pocos paradas en los boxes para hacer turismo, el dúo finalmente sale de la ciudad, hacia la Ruta 4 que las llevara directamente a la ciudad más grande Kalos . En el camino, Serena no podía dejar de admirar el paisaje. Claro que ella lo visto un montón de veces, pero era una belleza que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Queriendo romper el silencio, Serena comienza a hace algunas preguntas. "Hey Shauna quisiera preguntarte ¿Desde hace cuando conoce a Trevor y Tierno?"

También queriendo romper el silencio, la pupila del profesor no dudó en responder. "Hmm, ha sido hace algún tiempo... En realidad los tres comenzamos juntos nuestro viaje cuando el profesor Sycamore nos selecciono para que le ayudáramos en una tarea importante."

"En realidad, suena que se conocen hace mucho."

"Si algo así. ¿No dejaste algún amigo atrás?"

"Honestamente, no realmente. En realidad, yo vivía en otra región, pero eso fue hace un tiempo."

"¿Dónde vivías?"

"En Kanto. Pueblo Paleta para ser más específico. Me mudé aquí a Kalos cuando tenía ocho años."

"Bueno, estoy segura de que dejaste algunos amigos."

"Sí, bueno, creo que lo están haciendo bien sin mí. Además, te tengo ahora ¿verdad?"

"Tienes toda la razón."

Debido a la conversación las dos no notaron la puerta de entrada a la ciudad. No fue hasta que sintieron el olor de los pasteles que se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en la Ciudad Lumiose. Serena menciona. "Hmm, así que esta es otra forma de viajar de una ciudad a otra en poco tiempo"

Shauna quería bromear un poco. "Eso o simplemente desatar la ira de un Gyarados y esperar los resultados." Frente a Serena, los dos comenzaron a reír. Al parecer, el incidente Gyarados era más un asunto de risa que uno grave.

Después de que la risa había terminado, Shauna señalo el camino al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. De repente, más optimista de lo habitual, Serena exclama "Sabes, tengo la sensación de algo interesante va a suceder."

"¿Por que dices eso?"

"sólo una corazonada."

"Ah, y yo que pensaba lo mismo."

"¿Ya casi llegamos? Quiero conocer al profesor Sycamore ya."

Sabiendo muy bien cual podría ser la respuesta de su amiga, Shauna decide que lo mejor es no hacer chistes sobre Serena estar enamorada del profesor. "Ya casi llegamos."

Después de caminar un par de cuadras, Shauna y Serena finalmente llegaron a su destino. Mirando a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, ambos en pie por las escaleras y Shauna llama a la puerta.

"Hola Shauna" saludó la ayudante del profesor.

"Hola Sophie. ¿Se encuentra el Profesor Sycamore?"

"Sí, él está en la parte atrás del laboratorio terminando una investigación."

"Oh Genial. Hey, quiero que conozcas a Serena. Serena ella es Sophie, ayudante del profesor Sycamore."

"Encantado de conocerte Sophie."

"Es un placer conocerte también Serena. Ahora, si ustedes dos quieren, pueden entrar y esperar a que el profesor termine."

"Gracias", ambas respondieron.

Cuando el dúo camina al interior, una voz se escucho hablar. "Sophie creo que oí a alguien llamar a la puerta Oh, Shauna. no esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto."

"Sí, sobre eso, al parecer, es más rápido viajar cuando estás siendo perseguida por un Gyarados enojado."

Confundido, el profesor decide que lo mejor es no hacer preguntas. "De todos modos, supongo que usted es la entrenadora que encomendé a Shauna eh. Permitame presentarme. Soy profesor el Sycamore."

Con algo de temor, ella se da de cuenta que Shauna no menta acerca de su apariencia. Nerviosa, ella responde "Umm hola profesor, es un gusto conocerlo finalmente. Me llamo Serena y viaje asta aquí para agradecerle personalmente por darme a Fennekin."

"Aww sí, la hija de Grace. Disculpe pero se me olvidó también entregarte esto con Shauna." El profesor le entrega una Pokédex. "Con esto, usted tendrá la información sobre cualquier Pokémon que encuentres."

De repente, todos en la sala giran cuando escuchan un golpe en la puerta. "Profesor, hay un Pokémon herido", dijo Ash con un tono de pánico.

"Por Arceus, hay que tratarlo lo más rápido posible. Ven por aca por favor."

Ash corrió hacia el profesor con Froakie en sus brazos mientras que Bonnie estaba corriendo con Pikachu en su cabeza.

Serena pregunta en voz alta: "¿Es que quien creo que es?"

Volviendo a mirar a su compañero, Shauna pregunta "¿Quién?"

* * *

Y ya

descubrí una forma de colocar la linea... no no se las voy a decir (inserte risa malvada aquí)

Se que es un capitulo un poco tedioso, sin muchos avances (aparte de que bueno por fin Ash Y Serena coinciden), aunque bueno hizo aparición Shauna, Trevor y Tierno, que, aunque no lo crean, fue un golpe de originalidad de la autora, ya que ellos aparecieron aquí antes que en el anime, ahora su importancia, Shauna por lo menos tendrá un papel importante, los otros hacen varias apariciones pero sin tener peso en la trama.

En el siguiente capitulo abra una seria distorsión de los eventos del anime ya de aquí en adelante, todo lo que suceda en el anime sera inspirativo (pero todavía falta a la parte que quiero llegar). Pero algo de spoiler, se viene un encontronazo Ash vs Prof Sycamore

También edite (si les interesa) el segundo y tercer capitulo, arreglando diálogos confusos y acomodado los nombres a la versión Español/Latinoamericano (ahora que lo pienso suena un poco despectivo, pero es solo para aclarar) pásense si quieren (me podrían decir que me falto).

Ahora me despido

cuidasen

chao

Ps: Quien no ha visto el Especial Mega Evoluciones Act-IV y el primer capitulo de la temporada XY &amp; Z si no lo han hecho, esta de la ... no digo nada, no digo nada


End file.
